Wearable devices, such as smart watches, smart bands, smart eyewear, and the like, enable convenient ways for users to interact with information. The users can access information without having to continually search for and access their smart telephones, which may be difficult, such as when the smart telephone is in a pocket and the user is sitting down or driving. However, to reduce size and cost, as well as to increase battery life, the wearable devices generally have limited connectivity to services. Therefore, there is a need for systems and methods for delivering notifications to wearable devices.